Crazy Things
by Link Shinigami
Summary: Story is officially canceled... I found myself trying to hard to obtain a gritty story ¬.¬ Sorry to those who liked it, you may take the story idea if you want, but don't touch the title, I am using it for a dif HM fic. E-Mail me if interested...
1. Love

Crazy Things  
"Love"  
  
  
  
Jack slowly awoke on the mid summers fresh morning, as a soft knock came upon his door. Jack thought, as he arose from his bed, and walked to the door, while putting on his overalls, but just the bottom half, because he was too drowsy to get a shirt.   
  
Jack opened the door, and got a giggle as a response, as Ann jumped on him, giving him a hug. "Good morning Jack! Did you forget what we are doing today?" Ann asked, as she giggled, and put her arms into her pockets, as she glared at the stunned Jack.   
  
Jack thought for a moment, Jack thought as he sweat dropped and smiled at Ann. "I just remembered now." Jack said, as he embraced the orange, long haired girl. Ann smiled, and looked at Jack's open chest, and blushed. "A...Are you going to put a shirt on?" Ann asked, nervously, as Jack did the same and blushed. "Yes, right away." Jack said as he ran into the back of his house.  
  
Jack came out in his normal clothing, and smiled as he saw Ann, sitting by the dog house, playing with Karo. "I just have to feed the animals, and water the plants, and then we can go." Jack said to Ann, as she turned and looked at him. "Can I help? Please? I like animals!" Ann asked, as Jack laughed a little to himself. Jack thought, as he nodded at her, and saw her beautiful smile.   
  
Ann followed close behind Jack into the barn. As Ann entered the barn, she realised that the noises and smells were very different then the ones at her barn, and the smell was a little less. I wonder if it's because we have more animals then him.. Ann thought, as she took a brush off the support beam that made up one of the stalls, and started to brush the cows and sheep. Jack smiled as he watched the women of his affection, gently brush the animals with care. Jack fed all the animals, and walked up behind Ann, and slowly embraced her, softly placing his hands on top of hers, and slowly kissing her soft, and smooth creamy skin on her neck.  
  
Ann giggled, as she tilted her head onto Jack's, and slowly turned her head up to his, and embraced her lips with his. Jack pulled his head away, and they both blushed a deep crimson hue, as Ann went back to brushing the animals. Jack slowly embraced her from behind again, whispering into her ear, "I love you...".   
  
These words stopped Ann dead, that had been the first time either of them had admit there true feelings, and she had just heard Jack tell her his. Ann slowly dropped the brush, and turned around and Jack, who still had her arms around her. Ann buried her face into his chest, and started to slowly cry. Jack was shocked by Ann's response to that, but he felt good that he told the orange haired beauty.   
  
Jack breathed deep, as Ann slowly stopped crying. She looked up at him, and slowly pressed her lips against his, and gave him a passionate kiss. Ann slowly pulled away, blushing brightly, as Jack seemed to be speechless. No one had ever told Ann they loved her before, other then family that is. Jack smiled, and looked at his watch. "It's already 8am.. The boat leaves for the island in 30 minutes, we better hurry if we want to get there on time.." Jack said, as he grabbed her hand, and ran into the chicken coup. Ann gather the eggs while Jack fed them, and they ran to the peer to wait for the ferry.   
  
As the ferry pulled up at the docks, and few other villagers got on, Jack slowly hugged Ann, and whispered, "I love you.." Into her ear, as she enjoyed the safety inside of his arms, and smiled, and blushed, as he kissed the back of her head lightly. 


	2. Me Too

Crazy Things  
Me too...  
  
  
The ferry left the rather large island quickly, as its destination was the main land, the place of the big city, big lights, big buildings, and small people. The sea breeze felt good on Jack, as he held Ann, and slowly swayed back and forth with her. She giggled, as he squeezed her tightly to him.  
  
As the ferry came closer to the main land, the water started to get rougher, because of all the freight boats heading in and out of the peer a small ways away from the dock for the ferry. Ann ran to the front of the ferry, and looked off. Ann didn't get to goto the main land very often, so today was an even more special occasion, because she was going there with Jack.  
  
Jack slowly came up behind Ann, and placed his arms on her shoulders, and then slowly kissed the back of her head. Ann slowly turned around, and hugged Jack. "Thank you for taking me to the main land Jack..You don't know what it means to me.." Ann said, as she slowly kissed him.  
  
Ann slowly pulled away from Jack, blushing a dark crimson hue with a rather surprised look on her face. Then laid her head on his chest, continued to blush, and smile. Jack smiled, as Ann laid her head on his chest. Jack slowly ran his hands through Ann's hair, then kept them at the small of her back, as he watched the wind play with her light orange hair, that smelled of sweet fruit that Jack had only tasted when his mother bought new fruits from the local market back home.  
  
As the ferry pulled up in the main land docks, Jack let go of Ann, who was still firmly attached to him. "Come on, we gotta go..Were on the main land.." Jack whisperd to her, as she looked up at him, with a smile on her face, "Ok..".   
  
Jack grabbed Ann's hand, and pulled her off the ferry, then hugged her. "So, what do you want to do? Dinner's not till 6..Theres a fair, but thats more of a night thing, and the ferry leaves at 9..So, we have about 4 hours till dinner.." Jack said, as he let go of her, and held onto her hand.   
  
Ann giggled, "I don't know.." She said, as she stuck out her tounge, and gave Jack an adorably childish face with her tounge sticking out. Jack laughed a little, then said, "Be carful, or else someone might just grab that tounge.." Jack said, as he quickly grabbed Ann's tounge with his hand, then let go.  
  
Ann giggled as Jack let go of her tounge, then started to walk around, pulling Jack closely behind her. When they got to a small park, Ann stopped, and turned around and hugged him. "Thank you Jack... I already know that today is going to be really fun." Ann said, as Jack kissed her forhead.   
  
Jack and Ann, spent the rest of the day flirting, and playing around until it was time for their dinner reservations.....  
  
Jack, and Ann got to the restaurant, and went in. The waiter showed them to their table, and they orderd food. Half way through the meal Ann looked up at Jack, "This food is highly over priced, and this restaurant looks to snobish.." She mumbled, trying not to get too much attention. Jack looked up at her, "I know...I was just trying to take you too a nice restaurant..I guess us country bumpkins don't really need to be in a fancy place like this.." Jack said back to her. Ann laughed a little, because he was agreeing with her, then went backto eating the over priced food.   
  
Jack, put enough gold on the table for the meal, and a small tip. "Lets go..This place is.. Just... Blah" Jack mutterd, as he grabbed Ann's hand, and pulled her out, trying to be playful. Jack wrapped his arms around Ann when they got out of the restaurant. "Sorry..But I say we just go and find better fun, how about it?" He asked, as Ann put her hands on both of his, and nodded.  
  
Jack and Ann, walked to the fair, and bought some tickets, played a few games, and went on a few roller coasters. Ann looked at Jack when it was 8:30, and then looked at the ferris wheel. "Can we go on the ferris wheel before we go? Please?" Ann asked, giving Jack big puppy dog eyes. Jack smiled as he nodded, and they walked of to the ferris wheel.  
  
The ferris wheel went around and around a few times, before it stopped, allowing who ever was in one of the baskets to see the beautifil landscape. Ann clung to Jack as they got a few minutes at the very top of the ride. Jack slowly laid his head ontop of hers, as she laid hers on his chest. "Jack.. I really want to thank you for tonight.. Its like my first real time on the main land..." Ann started, but was stopped, when Jack slowly put his finger over her mouth.   
  
Jack sat up straight, causing Ann to sit up, and look at him, still with his finger over her mouth. Jack slowly took his finger off her mouth, and ran his hand down her face, to her chin. Jack slowly lifted her chin up, and gave her a deep passionate kiss, which made Ann blush, a bright red immediatly.  
  
Jack slowly pulled away from her, as the ferris wheel started to move again, leaving Ann still staring stary eyed at Jack, still blushing, but now a little lighter. Jack ran his hand from her chin, to her ear, and slowly kissed her forhead. "I love you Ann...I always have..And I always will.." He said to her, as she blushed more. Jack pressed his forhead, up against hers, and gave her nose a small kiss.   
  
As the ferris wheel rolled to there stop, they came back to reality, and quickly got off. Jack grabbed Ann's hand and said, "We gotta go! The ferry leaves soon!" And pulled her off in the ferry's direction.   
  
When they goto the ferry, they paid, and walked to the front of it again. Jack placed his arms around Ann again, making her feel safe, and secure, as he kissed the back of her head again. Ann was rather silent, and Jack couldn't figure out why. It hurt him a bit when she didn't tell him she loved him too, but he was past that. As Jack placed his chin on the orange haired beauty's shoulder, he realised that she was crying a little bit.   
  
Jack kissed her cheek, and then her smooth, and sweet neck. "Whats wrong..?" Jack asked as Ann slowly turned and placed her head on his chin. "Me too..Me too.." Ann whisperd as Jack looked a little shocked, then realised what she was saying that too. Jack kissed the top of her head, and could still hear her just muttering "Me too.." Over and over again. Jack went silent for awhile, until the ferry got to the island.  
  
Jack walked Ann home, and hugged her as she was paying attention to his chest, not wanting to look him in the face. "Goodbye Ann... Tonight was fun.. I love you.." Jack said, as he kissed her forhead, and walked off. All of a sudden Ann just burst out yelling, "Me too Jack! Me too!" , then walked inside. Jack walked home feeling better, and happier. 


	3. I didn't see anything

Crazy Things  
I didn't see anything...  
  
  
Jack woke up, refreshed from the night last night. He didn't think spending a pretty calm night with Ann would tire him out as much. Jack went and did his chores with the animals, and crops, then went for a quick bath in the hot springs. Jack thought he would go and visit Ann, and see if she wanted to go for a walk with him.   
  
Jack got to the Green Ranch, and noticed that Ann wasn't outside, like she normally was on nice days. Where could she be...? Jack thought, as he saw Grey come out of the stables.  
  
Jack ran over to Grey, and asked where Ann was. "Tch" Was all Grey said. Grey was never happy, Jack didn't know the full story, but if he rememberd right, it was about not being able to ride horses. He wasn't sure, but thats what he thought after someone mention he couldn't ride after the accident he had on one.  
  
Jack walked away from Grey, not really in the mood to try and talk to him, because he was going to get the same answer everythime, or just silence. And Jack didn't feel like trying to talk with someone, that isn't willing to talk.  
  
Jack walked upto the main building on Green Ranch, and tried opening the door, but it was locked. Why would they be closed on a Monday... Jack thought, as he walked around the building, and noticed a window. I don't think they would care... Jack thought, as he walked over to the window.  
  
Jack slowly looked around, to make sure Grey, or Ann's father wasn't around. Luckily, Grey just went back into the barn, and Ann's father was nowhere to be seen. Jack slowly rose his head up, and slowly peered into the window. Jack pushed himself backwards, stumbling, then tripping and falling to the ground. No....It... Jack started to think, then finished by yelling, "CAN'T BE!" Then got up and ran.  
  
The yell was heard all over Green Ranch, it even got Grey to come out of the barn and look around, but he saw nothing, because Jack was already gone. Ann slowly walked over to the window, and looked out, but saw nothing, but she had a feeling as to what had just happen, but ignored it.  
  
Cliff walked up behind Ann, placing his hands around her waist, slowly kissing her neck. "What is it? What do you see?" He asked, as Ann turned around and returned his kiss, pushing him back onto her bed. "I didn't see anything..." She said, as they went back to doing what they were when Jack looked in the window.... 


End file.
